Sibling Rivalry
by ijustfuckinglovehetalia217
Summary: This story is about Scotland and France seeing each other and England gets so jealous he decides to take action about it
1. Chapter 1: The Brother's Lover

Arthur was getting impatient. He had been waiting for almost an hour for his brother Ian to get out of the bathroom. This is most irksome and inconvenient.

He knocked on the bathroom door for the 4th time now "Do you actually have any intentions of coming out of there?"

Ian had a date. That was what was keeping him in there. Everybody knew how overwhelmingly meticulous he gets when he was to impress someone. Arthur was torn between irritation and relief, because Ian didn't really see too many people. It's only once in a while he gets to endure this.

Finally, the door opened and a light, humid mist came out of the bathroom. Ian looked at him, annoyed.

"Jeez England…wou' it kill you to freakin' wait?" he rolled his eyes and pushed Arthur to sit on the bed. He got out 3 suits and laid them out. "Nay' pipsqueak! It's only once in e while I ask ye' fer advice on these things, so don' fail me! Which suit d'you reckon looks best on me?"

Arthur sighed and watched him try all three suits on. One was dark gray, one was black and one was beige. He picked the beige one, knowing Ian would pick something else anyway.

He was right.

"Beige? Really? Nah I th'nk I'll go with the dark gray one…" Scotland dismissed him quickly "Now move yer arse out of here I'll get dressed"

After a long time, Scotland came out of the room, all suited up and ready. He had to admit, this was the best that he had ever looked in a while. His hair was smoothed out and his suit looking fine on him.

Just as England was about to comment something on it, there was a knock on the door and Scotland's face brightened up instantly.

"Tha's gotta be him…" he muttered

_HIM. So it was a guy? Huh. _

Scotland pushed him aside a little gently and tugged once or twice at his suit and hair before taking a deep breath and turning the knob slowly.

Upon seeing his face, Scotland beamed and retorted excitedly "Righ' on time…Ye made it"

"Of course _mon cher…_" replied an awfully god-forsakenly, familiar voice…

_That voice…that language!_

_IT CAN'T BE_

Scotland managed to open the door wide and England's eyes widened with his mouth ajar as he saw France standing by the door, giving a chaste kiss to Scotland's cheek.

"Bloody hell no…" England managed to sigh out stunned

France looked at him and grinned mischievously, tugging Ian by the waist "Well we're off. Don't wait for him, we'll be out late Angleterre"

After which, he winked and pulled Ian off with a hurried "Adeiu~!"

_OH SWEET LORD HIS BROTHER WAS SEEING FRANCE._

_FUCK_


	2. Chapter 2: In The Middle of The Night

Arthur groaned and was highly irritated. It was bloody 2:00am and Ian had not come home. Damn it. When Francis told him not to wait up, he meant it. Arthur grumbled and got up from bed.

Those bastards. How could Francis not tell him that he was seeing Ian? Francis used to tell him everything about his usually active lovelife. Why in the world wouldn't they tell him they were seeing each other?

Interrupting his troubled train of thought was the familiar revving of an engine. That was definitely Francis' car. He peeped out of the window and saw the both of them come out, slightly drunk from the car. Francis too.

_Fuck. He drove tipsy._

That reckless bastard! What if something had happened to him? What if something happened to them both? Not that they would die. But still…

He pulled his hair and grunted with heightened annoyance.

He heard the soft thud of their footsteps inside. Soft laughter emitted from outside his room. Drunken laughter. Then he heard a loud thud of something falling on the ground.

He tried to get out of his room, to see what the hell was going on. He opened his door and followed where the sound came from, walking slowly. He reached the kitchen as silently as a mouse. In the dark, he could see only their faint figures. He was about to say something about what it was that fell down or broke when his eyes adjusted and he was able to see what they were doing.

Francis was leaning against the wall, and Ian had his arms on either side of him, imprisoning him to the wall. They were kissing harshly. They were almost eating each other's faces. Finally, Ian removed his hands from the wall and grabbed Francis' face, kissing him harder. A soft throaty noise came from one of them, sounded like Francis.

When Francis slid his hand under Ian's pants on his ass, and as they both groaned in unison, that was when Arthur looked away and quickly ran back to his room, his face heated and blushing and his lips turned down in a scowl as he buried his head in the pillows and his blanket.

_I'll deal with them in the morning._

_Or not._


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Arthur's head hurt horribly that morning. As if he was the one who got drunk last night. He walked out of his room towards the kitchen. Then he stood in surprise as Francis cooked breakfast. His hair was tied back and he was humming a melody softly as he worked. For a while, Arthur just stood there, watching him as he moved gracefully from the pan to the cupboard.

His long sleeves were rolled up halfway and his muscles were showing. They weren't bulky, but they were lean. He had such a nicely shaped body and it showed under the clothes that hugged him tight.

Then images of what he saw last night came back and he groaned in irritation, rubbing his eyes and trying to shake the images off to no avail.

Then the images morphed into something else where slowly Ian was replaced by himself. He wondered what it would feel like to have that body against hi-

_OH SWEET GOD NO YOU ARE NOT IMAGINING THIS ARTHUR._

Francis turned to him as soon as he made a sound. He smiled that usual, cheerful smile of his. "Good morning Angleterre~ Have you slept well?"

_No you bloody bastard I didn't. Thanks to you and brother dear…I didn't get a wink of sleep._

"I was fine you bloody idiot shut up" he grumbled and sat down to breakfast. Francis was unbothered by his sour attitude, and continued to cook breakfast happily. "It's great to see you starting your day so nicely"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and took a bite of the omelettes that the toad made. He kept himself from making a noise. They were _delicious._

Then Francis looked at him with a smug smile, knowing all the time that Arthur did like his cooking. It was easy to tell. Francis teased him "Is it okay?"

Arthur grunted "They're not bad" That was an understatement. They were like sex on your mouth.

Francis then pulled out his puppy face. Oh anything but that face. He always cheated and used this irresistible face on him to get the response he wanted. "So you don't like them?"

Arthur sighed and took another forkful "I like them…are you happy now?"

Francis beamed and kissed his cheek, much to his astonishment and annoyance. "Yes I am happy that you like it. I value your approval more than you think"

Arthur looked up at him and saw such sincerity and eagerness to please him, he couldn't fight the soft, small smile that quirked on his lips. Why can't Francis be this nice all the time?

Then as he stared at Francis, he felt his cheeks warm up once more. Francis noticed him blush with a little surprise. Before Francis could remark anything, Ian came out into the kitchen.

"'Ay ye squirt!" He greeted Arthur and then he turned to Francis with a smile "Good Mornin' love…" he pressed a chaste kiss to Francis' lips. Francis grinned at him and tapped his ass for good measure.

The small smile on Arthur's face quickly was washed away and replaced with indignant irritation. Why can't they do this affectionate nonsense somewhere else. It made Arthur uncomfortable. He decided to take one last bite of his omelette and sip his tea rushedly before standing up and leaving the table.

"I'm heading off to work…" he mumbled, avoiding their gazes.

Ian looked at Francis, puzzled and Francis just shrugged at him, unknowing the reason of Arthur's sudden departure.

In his room, Arthur gritted his teeth

"Ugh…_This is annoying"_

_I wonder why_


	4. Chapter 4: Lovesick or Sick of Love?

Even the conferences weren't safe from their shenanigans. Francis was texting the entire conference and was not at all paying attention to what was going on. Ludwig had repeatedly called his attention and he just shrugged and apologized bluntly.

Arthur watched him from a distance, seeing his flirtatious reactions with each passing message. He saw every smile that crossed his face, every smirk, every soft giggle he did from time to time. He grew highly aggravated watching Francis get so damn distracted over Ian. It was just so annoying. Once he actually texted Francis

"_Pay attention u frog." _

Francis gave him a short glance before he felt his phone vibrate

"_Whats it 2 u? Ur usually nt bothered by my lack of attention"_

Arthur grumbled and rolled his eyes

"_Ur here 2 listen…u can settle that l8er"_

Francis chuckled and then sent him a rather surprising message

"_Would u rather I pay attention 2 u?"_

Arthur literally spluttered out loud and looked at Francis incredulously. Ludwig had to call his attention."Arthur…would you care to listen please? Gott is nobody listening to me today?" Ludwig groaned

"Sorry…It won't happen again…" Arthur said apologetically. At this, he slid his phone in his pocket, not even bothering to look or reply to Francis, who didn't seem to notice as he was busy texting Ian again.

After a while, Ludwig ended the conference. Finally. Arthur was ready to give Francis a scolding for having him reprimanded during the meeting. This was all his fault. If he wasn't so damn distracted and if only Arthur had not tried to correct him…

But the French man was nowhere to be found… Arthur looked and didn't find him. He resorted to asking Spain or Prussia. Prussia just shrugged and said "He seemed to be in a hurry, I don't know. He was with some redhead outside the hall a while ago"

_Ian…_

"Well…thank you anyway" Arthur said dejectedly

_That bastard will get a piece of my mind when I next see him!_

Arthur was beginning to truly get upset over all of this. He was even lectured during a conference. How embarrassing! Stupid frog and his irritating text messages!

As he got home, Arthur made tea for himself and he sipped gently, desperately trying to relax. Oh it was simply infuriating! This was why he hated cheesy love affairs! It was too disturbing. It was too troublesome.

It was getting late. It was evening already when he managed to finish his tea and crumpets. He was about to prepare for bed when his phone rang. It was Ian. He answered, rather reluctantly

"Hello?" he spoke hesitantly

The voice he heard surprised, better yet, shocked him. It _was Ian…but he sounded so…aroused that it was illegal._

"A- Arthur… ha-hnnngg…t's Ian…" he exhaled sharply

"Ian? What the hell are you doi- wait no…I don't want to know! Where are you?" he asked, his face blushing again as he heard France's delighted groan somewhere on the other side of the line

"…Nnggg-nghhh! Ah! _I won't be home tonight…" _Ian couldn't even talk coherently "…_I ca- ah! Don't wait up…" _there was barely any voice left on that one and Arthur was sure he heard Francis say something like "…put the phone down…"

Arthur couldn't stand any of it! He hung up on them and threw the phone on the table. How dare he call at such an _intimate time between them? _Arthur felt aghast. He felt disrespected. How dare they? They could text any other time of the day but when they were doing _that _they had to _CALL. _He was infuriated. This was NOT acceptable.


	5. Chapter 5: It Ends It Begins

**A/N: Sorry about not updating my stories sooner. It took me how many years again? I was just busy with college and stuff and I am so sorry I am going to try to update my stuff more often. SORRY. I hope you like this one. For the ScotFra/FraScot shippers…. Have no fear… there will be more of that in the next chapters. FRUK fans… hold your complaints. I got plans for you too. :D**

This whole thing has been going on for a few months now, and Arthur had grown more and more tired with each day that crawled by so creeping and slow. He had just about enough of this relationship between his brother and Francis. They were both so showy and flamboyant with their affectionate exchanges that Arthur felt like an unwanted third wheel. He was going to fix it and he was going to tell them today.

A few days back, Arthur hunted for various apartments and condominiums that he could temporarily settle down in before actually purchasing a house. He was going to move out. He can't stand whatever was going on between those two. It was sickening! His esteem dwindled down at the thought of leaving them. Something about having them together bothers him. He constantly blames it on Francis being French but somehow, that wasn't quite it.

It was… almost a little unsettling to watch them together. Every time Arthur would see them, his stomach or his chest would clench and compress so uncomfortably that he could barely breathe. He forgets what words are and his body spoke for him. He twitched. He fidgeted. His throat gets blocked. His face goes warm and not in a good way. Something horrendous like bile or vomit was forcing its way upwards. He could feel it right now, just thinking about them.

He half-expected to feel like throwing up since the feeling had already gotten past his chest but the heat didn't stop and come out of his mouth. Instead, it crawled higher up to his face. Before he knew it, he blinked and suddenly everything was blurred.

_He was crying._

He frowned in confusion. Why was he crying? Why did he feel like this? Is it really that hard to be happy for his brother and that stupid loathsome French oaf? He figured he didn't hate them that much. So why did he feel like this?

He wiped the traitor drops away from his eyes and huffed. He was going to move out. He wanted no part of this whole upsetting thing. He would stay away and try to be happy with other things and other people.

Before he could say anything to the eerie silence around him, there was a very light knock at the door. He grumbled and thought to himself on who would be so rude to interrupt his day. Ian was still supposed to be at work.

He trudged towards the door and opened it with more than a simple hint of irritation. Upon opening the door, he saw who it was. It was Francis. What a surprise. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

Francis didn't answer and Arthur really looked at him before his eyebrows suddenly knitted together. His expression was sullen, almost depressed. There was a light redness and swelling in his eyes which proved he had been crying. Even his face was still red. Arthur's breath came out of it without his knowing and his hands dropped from where they rested on the frame of the door.

"Francis…? What are you doing here?" he asked and looked around "Where's Ian?"

Francis smiled sadly, and it was almost more heartbreaking than his miserable expression because you can see how much will and effort it took for him to put such a little smile on his face. Arthur bit his lip. "Mon lapin… may I come inside first?" Francis spoke almost timidly. The way he said it was impossible to refuse and Arthur found himself moving out of the way to let the Frenchman in.

He sat Francis down the couch and stayed quiet. In all their years together Arthur knew when it was to take Francis seriously. It was those sad, struggled smiles that told Arthur that it was time to be quiet and listen. "Would you like something to drink?" He mumbled.

Shaking his head, Francis leaned back on the couch and sighed. Arthur sat beside him, putting a good distance between them but close enough so he would be able to hear. "…Francis what's wrong?"

"Well let's just say I won't be here as often as I used to be" he sighed again and looked at Arthur with another one of those heart-wrenching smiles. "If not… then I won't come at all"

Arthur knew better to prod him further. By now he was sure that Francis would continue on his own and tell him what he needs to say. There was a strange silence around them. The air was stagnant but tense but somehow this was more comfortable than before when he was alone. As he predicted, Francis continued.

"Ian and I broke it off" he mumbled and chuckled weakly "I don't even know why I cried. I am used to this anyway. I guess I expected it to end but not this soon"

Arthur's eyebrows knitted again. "You expected it to end?" he asked in slight irritation. "Why would you get into a relationship that you are expecting to end anyway?"

Francis looked at him like he spoke in pig latin. His eyes knitted down and for a second there, he looked like his usual self, ready to throw a sassy comeback or a sarcastic remark. "Angleterre we're immortal. I doubt anyone of you can stand to be with me for _eternity_"

Something lightly kicked in Arthur's stomach and he frowned at the feeling. What was that anyway? He shook his head and shrugged it off before snorting. "True enough" he said, expecting that he and Francis would latch back to their usual arguments with Francis rolling his eyes and calling him weird, French nicknames.

What he didn't expect was when Francis' face fell and his eyes dropped to the ground. The kick in Arthur's stomach went back but got higher and higher until he realized his heart was beating incredibly fast and he was holding his breath. Francis sank back into the couch and sighed for the umpteenth time. As Arthur looked closer, he could actually see the moisture in Francis' eyes begin to escalate and the French man gave a small huff of breath with a bitter smile. "I know"

No. That wasn't the reaction Arthur wanted! That wasn't the way Francis went about himself! Francis fights back. Francis snaps and ridicules him. Francis talks back and finds a million and one reasons why Arthur is wrong and he's right. _Why was he just taking this in so easily?_

"Come on frog it's just a break up. Get over it and suck it up like a man yes?" he said with a snicker, in hopes of pulling Francis out of this slump he was in.

Francis, getting the hint, snickered a little and rolled his eyes "Says the man who cried when his tea spilled on the table" a small smile, not as forced, graced Francis' face and Arthur almost gave a sigh of relief. That was much better.

"Right. And you didn't cry when your croissant didn't come out as a perfect crescent?" he snorted and lifted a brow before he finally heard Francis actually laugh.

_His heart suddenly thudded again. He made Francis laugh. _

"At least it's better than anything you would ever make" Francis shot back, now slowly coming back to himself, the tone already being extremely teasing. "Everything you touch turns to coal"

Arthur comfortably rode the familiar line of insults and derogatory conversation with a strange relief and somewhat a thrill within him. For a long time they continued what they were doing until they didn't realize it was already evening and Ian was going to get home.

"Ah… well I do have to leave. It's not that I don't want to see him, it's just a little uncomfortable" Francis sighed and patted Arthur's shoulder, much to Arthur's irritation.

"Well fine." He shrugged and crossed his arms "It's late anyway"

"Can I still visit you some time?" the French man asked in sincere curiosity, such a curiosity that somewhat surprised Arthur. Before he knew it, he had already nodded and Francis was already smiling with a soft "Merci" and headed out, but not before kissing Arthur's cheek. A habit of course…

When he was alone again, Arthur could only sit on the couch and stare at the wall with a small smile. When he realized he was smiling, he suddenly got confused as to why he suddenly felt so different from before Francis had arrived. The heaviness and the unease disappeared and there was a sudden lift in his spirit that he was most curious about.

_Whatever. It was probably nothing. At least he doesn't have to see them do explicit things anymore. _

_He was probably happier than he should be._


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Zero

**A/N: YES OKAY I AM SUCH A WHORE I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SLOWER THAN INTERNET EXPLORER.**

* * *

><p>For days and days Francis' visits seemed to come more often, whenever Ian was out at work. When Arthur needed to work, Francis met him somewhere, be it for coffee, tea or plainly walking him home. Arthur tried his best not to think anything of it. After all, Francis was naturally either a clingy pseudo-stalker or an irritating, overly-attached, sassy-gay-French best frienemy.<p>

…

_He's been restless._

No really, he has been. Ian had been so out of sorts for the past 3 weeks that it drove Arthur a little irritated to even be around him. Especially now that Arthur was considering moving out of the house, he seemed to be pulled back by Ian's behavior.

Like now, the redhead remained quiet in his couch, feet up on the table, deep in thought about something. Five minutes later, he shifts his position and then sinks back into the same bothersome silence as before. Arthur finally couldn't tolerate it and had to speak up.

"Alright Ian… _what in the name of marmite_ is bothering you?" he asked as he walked up to him and furrowed his brows.

Ian raised his head to look at him and frowned as deeply as he did and muttered with an all too familiar venom "None'a yer business Arthur" to which Arthur only rolled his eyes to.

"Spit it out. Come on." He urged. After a long time of Ian simply ignoring him, he finally sighed and raised a brow "It's Francis isn't it?"

To this, Ian's head perked up and he growled like a suddenly agitated jungle cat. Then he stood up glaring at Arthur heavily "How the hell did'ya know 'bout tha?!"

Arthur sat down and grimaced, as if it were to be expected that he should know. "He told me. Why? Surprised?" Arthur could only internally congratulate himself for finally catching his brother off guard. Although at the back of his head he knew that there would be payback in the future. Nevertheless he couldn't care less.

Then Ian began to calm down and sat next to him. He was still frowning but he was much more calm than before. "So he told ye eh?" a scoff passed his lips and then he leaned back against the couch "Always knew you two didn' hate each o'der s'much as ye wanted us ta think"

This time, Arthur's brows furrowed "Well of course we don't! I thought that was so bloody obvious!"

_Ian didn't understand Arthur's reaction. Not at all. Arthur continued._

"… I mean I thought that one was already a given. Of course we don't hate each other THAT much! How many nations are we here? At this point can I still afford to hate him as much as we try to portray? We're pretty much going to be the same group of so-called 'people' to stay with each other for another bloody millennia or two until God-knows-when. _I might as well try to like him if I'll be seeing his face for as long as I exist."_

After that there was silence. Both of them were silent for different reasons. Arthur was silent, in shock of what he had just said. _What was that? What was that…. Thing that just came out of his mouth._ That was a speech. A bloody _defensive speech_ at that. Where did that come from?_ Was that really necessary?_ His face contorted into an expression of pure confusion as he mulled over these thoughts.

Ian on the other hand, stared at his brother for a long time. Then his expression turned to one of understanding. He sighed and nodded slowly "I see…. Arthur I have a question fer ye"

Still not over the general shock, Arthur nodded.

"Admittedly s'been a few weeks since we ended it and apparently ye prob'ly knew it from the very day it happened yeah?"

Arthur looked at him and then nodded "Yes. Why?"

"Tell ye wha' it's either ye really hate me or ye really like him… because not once di' I catch ye with a single ounce'a support' fer meh. I know ye hate me… but that' much?" he lifted a brow and waited as Arthur tried to form an answer. He wasn't surprised though , to find that Arthur had no answer. He continued, his voice calming down a little. "Arthur, tell me the truth. Do ye like him…?"

Arthur's mind rushed and he couldn't speak. What was he to say? Yes? No? Maybe? I really am not sure? No! Definitely no! Right? He didn't like him… no he didn't. He simple didn't hate him. Yeah, that's it. He practically doesn't care about Ian nor Francis? Right? RIGHT?

"No!" Arthur spat out "No no no no no no! That's absolutely abhorring. Disgusting. No. I don't. Sure I am trying to establish a healthy, co-existent relationship with him but… to go as far as saying that I LIKE him like THAT is just…" he took a deep breath to calm himself down "…no"

Ian then laughed at him loudly, making his stomach turn in what seemed to be anger and frustration. His brother then fought to speak and took a deep breath. "Alright ye lil' menace ye didn' have to go as far as tha'. A simple 'no' would have done it" After a while of laughing again, he ran a hand through his hair and suddenly grinned "But something ye said got meh…"

Arthur fought to steady his breathing before turning to Ian "What? What did I say?"

"Yer right squirt. If I'm gonna see 'is face for the res' of forever I migh' as well like him" he mumbled, his tone suddenly changing and lifting into something dangerously familiar.

Arthur's senses began to stir up again and he was suddenly tense all over "What…. So what are you saying?"

Ian smiled at him and sighed "I'm gettin' back together with him"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"WHAT?" Arthur stood up from where he was seated and blurted out before he knew it _"NO"_

Ian's brow shot up and he too stood to level Arthur "Why the hell not?"

Arthur scrambled his brain for a reason and was suddenly full to bursting with all the frustrating turn of events that he was suddenly screaming. Anything. Anything would do. There was just this murderous sensation in the pit of his stomach that was dying to come out and the words tumbled and shot out of his mouth rapidly.

"BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU INSENSITIVE SLOPS DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPECT COMPANY WHEN IT'S THERE! YOU CAN DO IT FOR ANY GODDAMNED HOUR BUT YOU CHOOSE TO _SLAB YOUR FACES TOGETHER WHEN I'M AROUND_?" Arthur growled "If you get back together with him I am fucking MOVING away from here!"

_Another silence. Ian's face was beyond shocked._

"….rthur? Arthur ye twit!" Ian's voice echoed and finally came into focus. Arthur was suddenly aware of Ian's snapping in front of his eyes and the scene began to blur into something else. "Hey welcom' back ta reality yeah? Now I'm asking ye som'thin'… Why the hell shoul' I not get back' tagether with him…?"

Arthur had to make sure this was real. So he had not said any of those things. He was trembling though and he had to sit back down to keep steady. Ian looked at him, puzzled "Ye alrigh…?"

Arthur waved a hand dismissively and shook his head "Forget I said anything. Go and get back with him if you want. I'm really dizzy and I don't know what I've been saying so just ignore me." He attempted to chuckle… with pathetic results. How annoying.

Ian wasn't paying attention to him, therefore not noticing much of anything going on with him. Arthur waved him off and spoke softly "Go already. You know you want to"

Ian turned to leave with a teasing "Try not to die tonight' alrigh'?"

Arthur's vision once again filled with the images of Francis and Ian together and suddenly he had the strongest urge to vomit. Or cry._ Whichever comes first._


	7. Chapter 7: An Opportunity from Sin

**AN: **

**First I want to apologize for not updating really fast and taking months/years before coming back. College is a difficult rival with its own perks and drawbacks so time has not been free and was costly. I really do want to keep updating so please pray that I update more often.**

**3 3 3**

* * *

><p>He should be happy. He should be happy for his brother and he should just be contented for whatever he has right now…<em> if he has something<em>. He doesn't even know. All he knows right now is that it's been hours since his stomach began turning so uncomfortably and its still doing the same thing until now. He wanted this feeling gone so bad!

He doesn't even know why he was feeling this way. _Or maybe he does?_

"Gah!" he threw the first thing he could get his hands on, which was fortunately just the remote control. Oh well he might as well do that since there were less and less decent things showing on the telly. Finally, he found his fists clenching so tightly and he punched the closest wall. There was an unnamed emotion running through him that pushed him to such action. He tried to punch the wall again but this time, he let out an embarrassing, high-pitched yelp of pain.

He wondered, what could erase this feeling. It was so close to frustration but it was almost painful. He couldn't stand it. He paced back and forth until finally he latched on to the first solution that came easiest.

Without another word, he grabbed his coat and his house keys before setting outside. He walked briskly across the crisp, cold ground and he knew exactly where his feet were carrying him. Finally he reached the familiar place and opened the door. The scent of alcohol and musk greeted him along with the loud bellowing of a bar man for another pint. Spotting a stool, he sat down and immediately asked for a copious amount of whiskey.

Alcohol. God he missed drinking. It has been so long and this familiar poison was the first home he runs to in case of such unexplainable problems. He was sure that this would remove that sickening and wretched feeling in his chest and his stomach. Stupid emotions being so confusing…

Besides, it's not like he should still be cautious of his behavior now. After all, those two nincompoops were never cautious with anything. Why should he care for what they feel. They could just bloody comfort each other with their stupid sex and whatever unholy things they do. Arthur was too tired to care. They never considered his feelings. It's only fair he stops caring about their stupid relationship.

Before Arthur knew it, he had finished his second glass and was downing half of the third. His mind blurred and suddenly, things made sense in a messy way. Suddenly it just seems logical that he should get drunk and barge into the door and greet those face-leeches with his drunken bottom so they would stop tongue-hockeying each other. Yes that seemed like a jolly plan.

So he threw his caution away and drowned himself with the mind-numbing liquid as he submitted to the wonderful feeling of nothing. Feeling nothing. Thinking nothing. Just moving around and doing what he wants.

* * *

><p>2:00 am and he stumbled to his front door. Was it really his? He thought it was. It probably was. Whatever, he didn't really care. Probably whoever he ends up bothering with his drunken self would be much more caring than his brother and a pervert that goes ahead and becomes nice to him only when he and his goddamned boyfriend broke up with each other. He fought to slide the key in but his vision was doubling, no, tripling by the second. Finally, after so much blind jabbing, he managed to slide the key and turn it just enough to open the door.<p>

He stumbled clumsily inside and burst into a loud rendition of "_Total Eclipse of the Heart"_. Suddenly there were footsteps as soon as he closed the door and half-fell onto the sofa. A familiar redhead was looking at him sternly.

"Wot teh fuck Arthur?" Ian asked, irritation coating his voice heavily "Teh fuck is this?"

Arthur didn't pay mind to him and continued singing, or slurring in a melody _"…and I need you now toniiiight. And I need you moooore than eveeer...!"_

Ian, seemingly to be in quite a temper tonight, grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him close, almost growling onto his face. Okay he really has a temper tonight "Bloody fuck Arthur I asked ye a question yea? Yer goin' to fookin answer me! Teh fuck is this?"

Suddenly, Arthur pushed him away and growled right back "Why do you care?! Huh? What does it matter to you what I do?! Hm?! Why don't you go and babble about this one to Francis and you two can screw each other til' you both feel better!"

Before he knew it, he was on the ground and there was a terrible pain on his face where Ian's fist hit. He could swear he was so close to blacking out but he fought it for a little longer. Ian then grabbed him up by the collar and whispered through gritted teeth. _"I daent need this Arthur. Not now"_

There was venom in Ian's voice yes, but there was a subtle hint of hurt. He then let go of Arthur on the couch and faced away from him, trembling. "I won't be doin' any of tha' in a while. I won't be seein' him either" he sighed and then looked at Arthur one last time before murmuring

"He didn't want teh get back t'gether"

Arthur was astounded._ What?_ He didn't want to get back together? Why? Francis, of all people, would REJECT an opportunity for 'love'? That didn't make any sense. Judging from how upset he was, Arthur reckoned that all he wanted was to get back together with Ian. _So why wouldn't he?_

Ian was about to walk away from Arthur when he suddenly cried out loud "WAIT". Ian turned back to Arthur and huffed briefly before answering him a chaste "Wha'?"

Gently, Arthur helped himself sit up and his face was a sleepy, confused expression. "Why?"

Ian cringed and swept his red locks back, almost to keep his hand from trembling or from hitting Arthur again. He looked at the floor "He didn't forgive me just yet… and he doubted whether we could go back"

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what? It was a mutual break-up right?" His questions came faster than expected. His interest was suddenly wild and burning, almost needy of information. This is all he had left. Information. "So what does he have to forgive you for?"

Ian then glanced at him as if he was missing the obvious, like he was some absurd stranger with a weird language. "Arthur… didn't he tell you why we broke it off in the first place?"

Arthur was suddenly thinking much too fast and he didn't know why. There was a buzzing in his head and a tug at his consciousness that he fought to ignore. He had to know why. He had to stay awake and know why.

"No." he said "Why?"

Ian was suddenly gritting his teeth again and his eyes were getting moist. The answer was there. Arthur could see it. Ian's answer was at the tip of his tongue and Arthur's heart raced to know what the answer "What? WHAT? What did you do? Why did you break up?!" he demanded as he stood up shakily from the couch. He didn't know why he was demanding but Ian better answer before Arthur begins hitting things again.

Finally, Ian shrugged and turned around, hiding his face. Arthur was about to run to him and grab him and demand for the answers he didn't know he needed when Ian sniffed and Arthur froze.

...

"I cheated on him Arthur. _That's why_"


End file.
